


Seduction and Explosives

by jae_rhys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clint is worried, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Sappy, Short One Shot, natasha that's not helping, title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_rhys/pseuds/jae_rhys
Summary: Getting ready for a mission, Clint learns what the team's plan is.He hates it.A lot.Despite the title you don't get to see seduction. Or explosives.





	Seduction and Explosives

Clint rolled over in bed, reaching out but his arm only hit an empty space. He groaned and pushed himself. ‘Nat?’ he looked up and saw his girlfriend packing a bag. He groaned, then sighed heavily. ‘Nat, are we doing this today?’

‘Yes,’ was the terse reply.

‘Shit. I need more coffee if we’re doing this today. Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Steve was supposed to.’

‘ _Awesome…_ Well, he didn’t. So, what’s the plan?’

Natasha filled him in as she checked her weapons and finished packing.

‘So who’s going in?’ he asked, dreading the answer.

Natasha simply stood up so Clint could see her little red dress.

‘You can’t dress like that!”

“Yes I can. You see, I look very good.”

Clint groaned. ‘Yes, yes you do; that’s the issue.’

‘And that's the _point_! Baby, you know it’s the only way this will work.’ Natasha turned. ‘Zip me up.’

Clint sighed again. ‘I hate this I hate this I hate this.’ Despite his misgivings, he obliged.

‘Everything will be fine.’

‘You said that in New York.’

‘I mean it.’

‘You said that in Sokovia.’

‘Baby, we can handle this.’

‘That one was Johannesburg.’

‘Clint what do you want? We have to do this!’

‘Yes, but _why do you have the goddamned bait_?!’ Clint shouted.

Natasha had known that was coming. She crossed over to him and rested a hand on his chest. ‘Would it be better,’ she began softly, looking into his eyes, ‘if I said _I’ll_ be fine?’

Clint nodded mutely lowering his head to kiss the top of her head. ‘I just need you to get home.’

‘I will. You do your job right, and I’ll be coming home safe and sound,’ she promised. Clint snorted sceptically. 'Okay... alive and most likely in one piece.'

‘I really wish this plan had a little more to it than “seduction and explosives.”’

“Don’t underestimate the simple things in life.”

Shaking his head, Clint got dressed as well. Hand in hand they walked through the Avengers compound toward the rest of the team.


End file.
